El retorno de las tinieblas
by winky-pr
Summary: Voldemort ha regresado y la comunidad mágica ya está al tanto de ello. Todos los magos y brujas están preocupados e inquietos. En el mundo ya no se respira paz. ¿Qué planes Voldemort se traerá entre manos? ¿Que hara esta vez para matar a harry?
1. Las estupideces de Dudley

Capítulo 1: Las estupideces de Dudley

* * *

Era una noche cálida de verano. Había un chico acostado en el césped del jardín de un lugar llamado Privet Drive contemplando el cielo estrellado. Este chico era Harry Potter un mago de 15 años, casi 16, que vivía con sus odiosos tíos. Harry tenía el cabello rebelde de color negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda , gafas redondas, pequeño y delgado. Tenía una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, cosa que lo hacía especial ya que fue resultado de un ataque del mago más poderoso y temible, Voldemort. Harry sobrevivió ese ataque que ningún mago pudo aguantar antes, ni siquiera sus padres, y se convirtió en el niño que vivió. Harry vivía con sus primos y podía oír los ronquidos de su presumido primo Dudley allá abajo. Si era que se le podían llamar ronquidos, más bien parecía un cerdo, y si contamos su apariencia regordeta, más todavía.  
  
Harry pensaba en como se había librado de los Dursley los últimos veranos, eso gracias a las personas más cercanas a él. Esperaba que este año fuera igual. Pero eso era cuestión de esperar. Cerró los ojos y de repente sintió un golpe en la cabeza. ¡PUM! Era Pig, la lechuza de Ron. Traía una carta amarrada a la pata y para ser una carta era algo pesada. La carta leía así:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Espero que te encuentres bien, bueno, aunque estés con tus tíos. Te  
escribo para decirte que tal vez nos vemos más pronto de lo previsto  
ya que por alguna razón mamá quiere que vengas y le pidió permiso a  
Dumbledore para traerte aquí el resto del verano. Hermione también  
viene pero un poco más tarde en el verano. Dentro del sobre te mando  
un enchufe de los que mi padre colecciona. Si te preguntas para lo que  
es, pues es un traslador. Funcionará el viernes a las 12:30 del  
mediodía. Te estaré esperando. SI los dursley no te dan permiso, como  
sea úsalo. Si surge alguna complicación no dudes en escribirme.  
Un abrazo  
Ron  
  
Harry cogió el enchufe y la carta y se los llevó a su habitación. Allí estaba Pig con Hedwig, le dio algo para comer a Pig y dejó a Hedwig salir un rato a cazar. Escribió en un pergamino a Ron lo siguiente:  
  
Ron  
  
Mañana se lo mencionaré a los Dursley y aunque no me dejen trataré de hacer lo posible para llegar. No les mencionaré nada de cómo me iré porque les aterrorizará la idea. Nos vemos pronto.  
Harry  
  
Harry ató la carta a la pata de Pig y esta se fue volando por la ventana. Harry decidió que era tiempo de acostarse a dormir así que se puso la pijama y se acostó en la cama.

* * *

Al otro día cuando bajó los Dursley estaban desayunando y Harry decidió comentarles lo del viernes (o sea, el próximo día).  
  
- Tío Vernon, - dijo harry. - Mañana me iré a casa de un amigo del Colegio.

- ¿No son los mismos que se atascaron en la chimenea e hicieron que la lengua de Dudley creciera, verdad?

-ehhh... pues si - Contestó Harry -¿No van a venir aquí verdad? -preguntó tío Vernon

- No me han dicho todavía como van a venir a buscarme- mintió Harry -Creo que no me vienen a buscarme - continuó harry

- ¿No te tenemos que llevar, verdad muchacho? Porque si es así, te tendrás que quedarte aquí -Probablemente use un tipo de transporte de mi mundo. - contesto harry  
  
A tío Vernon no le agradó mucho la idea, pero no dijo nada. Con el simple hecho de que Harry no iba a quedarse el resto del verano en su casa... una boca menos que alimentar.  
  
Ese día preparó su baúl con todas sus cosas para el otro día y se entretuvo brillando el palo de la Saeta de fuego y cortándole las ramitas con su Equipo de mantenimiento para escobas voladoras que Hermione le había regalado en tercer curso para su cumpleaños. Luego de dejar su Saeta de Fuego impecable la guardó en su baúl y se quedó en su habitación todo el día, impaciente porque fuera ya el otro día.  
  
Al otro día se levantó temprano y bajó a desayunar. Todos excepto Dudley estaban ya abajo. Tío Vernon lo miró con cara de enojo y le dijo: -Más vale que no hagas ninguna locura porque si no, no te aceptaremos el verano que viene. -Sí tío Vernon-contestó Harry  
  
Dudley bajó las escaleras como un salvaje haciendo mucho ruido y empezó a gritarle a su madre. - ¡EL ESTUPIDO PAJARO DE HARRY ME MORDIO EL DEDO!

-¡QUEEE! - contesto Tío vernon

- Por dios, mira tu dedo, esta sangrando -Dijo Petunia Tío Vernon soltó el diario, que como siempre lo leía en la mesa mientras desayunaba, y miró a Harry y le dijo:

-No quiero ese pájaro aquí, sabía que iba a traer problemas desde que llegó a esta casa.

-Pero tío vernon, ¿que hacía Dudley en mi recámara?, debió haber estado molestando a Hedwig para que lo mordiera - contestó harry muerto de la risa por el espectáculo que Dudley estaba montando por una simple mordida. "Seguro que lo hizo a propósito para q no me dejaran ir" pensó Harry.

-No me importa lo que haya hecho Dudley, lo que me importa es lo que hizo el maldito pájaro ese.

Tía Petunia subió al baño a buscar cosas en el botiquín para limpiar a Dudley que hizo un espectáculo cuando le untaban el alcohol. Harry tenía un dolor en las costillas por estar aguantándose la risa. Pero no pudo aguantarse más y salió corriendo a su recámara. Allí miró a Hedwig y la "felicit" por lo que había hecho. Luego se duchó y decidió salir al jardín para no escuchar las quejas de Dudley y a su madre consolándolo. Dio un paseo y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol.  
  
Después de un tiempo subió a su cuarto y se dio cuenta de que eran casi las 12:30 y decidió bajar su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig. Cuando llegó al recibidor vió la cara de enfadado de Dudley y para molestar a Harry lo empujó. Comenzó a halar el enchufe y Harry intentó lo más que pudo de aguantarlo con una mano y con otra aguantar su baúl.-Suéltalo - dijo Harry

-No - contesto Dusley

-¡Que lo sueltes! -repitió Harry

-¿Tan importante es para ti un estúpido enchufe? - Dijo Dudley

-Te advierto, ¡SUELTALO!  
  
De momento Harry sintió que sus pies se elevaron de la tierra, comenzó a ver muchos colores y a sentir ráfagas de viento. Se dio cuenta que Dudley estaba con él, y sintió tierra firme. Luego escucho un gemido. El baúl de Harry había caído justo en la misma panza de Dudley y este se quedaba sin aire. Harry le quitó el baúl de encima y se preguntó que iba a hacer. Se imaginó la cara que debieron haber puesto los Dursley cuando ellos dos desaparecieron del recibidor y sonrío.  
  
Esa sonrisa no le duró mucho, mil ideas pasaban por la cabeza de Harry. En tremendo problema se había metido. Un muggle viajando por traslador... Luego escucho una voz conocida.

- Ya está aquí- dijo Ginny.

Harry estaba en el patio de los Weasly en la Madriguera y lo más lamentable, con el estúpido de Dudley al lado.  
  
Ginny y Ron salieron para el patio y cuando vieron a Dudley se quedaron estupefactos. Harry puso cara de "No pude hacer nada" se paró del suelo.  
  
-Hola Ron - dijo Harry

- Hola harry, ¿y esta ballena? - dijo ron mirando a dudley cond desprecio

- ¿No ves? Es Dudley- dijo Harry tratando de no reírse  
  
Mientras tanto Dudley estaba aún en el suelo adolorido por el pesado baúl de Harry que le había caído encima, pero no perdió el tiempo en mirar a Ginny la cual se sonrojó,  
  
-Ven Dudley, vamos a ver que haremos- dijo Harry Dudley gru

-Parece que le gustaste a Dudley- Le susurró Harry a Ginny, que se sonrojó al oír esto

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Duddley entraron por la puerta de la cocina donde se encontraban Fred y George sentados en la mesa discutiendo sobre varitas de pega.  
  
- Hola Ha...- Dijo Fred que quedó boquiabierto.

-Harry ¿piensas matarnos? ¿Que haces trayendo trolls a nuestra casa? - dijo George. Todos reían menos Dudley que no entendía nada y tenía cara de enfado. Dudley se abalanzó contra Harry y lo cogió por la ropa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo los gemelos Weasley sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a Dudley. Dudley soltó a Harry y miró asustado a los gemelos quienes morían de la risa.  
Harry les explicó a todos lo que sucedió en la casa de sus tíos y sobre como habían llegado hasta allá. Dudley no podía creer que estaba con esa "gentuza" y se le podía notar miedo en sus ojos.  
  
La Sra. Weasley entró a la cocina y saludó a Harry

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues...- dijo harry señalando a Dudley

- ¿y este? ¿Por qué lo has traído? - dijo La Sra. Weasley

Con rapidez Harry le contó lo que sucedió a la Sra. Weasley -¡Ay... pobrecito, mira tu cara! -dijo la Sra. Weasley - ¿quieres un té? Dudley no contestó.  
  
Luego de un rato que bebieron té y comieron pasteles de la Sra. Weasley. Harry notó que Fred estaba riendo y estaba secreteando con George. Luego que se fue la Sra. Weasley Fred y George le ofrecieron a Dudley una galleta. Dudley, que no había comido nada, no contestó.

- Anda vamos Dudley, como si fueras a convertirte en sapo- Dijo Fred -Nosotros no te queremos hacer daño ¿verdad Ginny? -Dijo George

-ehhh....- dijo ginny mientras Fred la miraba con cara de "Dí que no, o sino..."

- Pues no. Fred y George son buenos, no le harían daño a nadie. -

Como Ginny dijo eso Dudley aceptó y se la comió de una mordida para que Ginny se diera cuenta de que no tenía miedo. De momento a Dudley le empezaron a crecer plumas de todos lados y comenzó a gritar como un demente y le comenzaron a salir lágrimas por los ojos.

-¡AHHH, AYUDENME, QUE ES ESTO! - gritó Dudley Mientras todos reían la Sra. Weasley entró y vio lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué es esto? UYY!! FRED GEORGE, LES HE DICHO QUE NO JUEGEN CON SUS "INVENTOS" DENTRO DE LA CASA

-Lo sentimos mamá, no lo volveremos a hacer- Mintieron los dos

-TENGO QUE HABLAR SERIAMENTE CON USTEDES DOS-   
  
Luego de unas horas llegó el Sr. Weasley cansado por todo el trabajo del día. Ya la Sra. Weasley le había explicado lo sucedido con Dudley por medio de una lechuza. El Sr. Weasley llegó dispuesto a resolver el problema.

-Ya le he mandado una lechuza a los tíos de Harry explicándoles que les devolveremos a su hijo lo más pronto posible. -dijo el señor Weasley a todos

- Pero, ¿Cómo regresará? - pregunto ron

- Llamaré a un taxi muggle para que lo lleve a la estación deliren, yo iré con él, y ahí sus padres lo estarán esperando para llevarlo a casa.  
  
Luego la Señora Weasley llamó:

- La comida está lista- Todos se dirigieron a la cocina para buscar su comida. Harry comía desesperadamente. Le encantaba la deliciosa comida de la Sra. Weasley, y ahí podía comer cuanto quisiera, no como en casa de los Dursley, que Dudley arrasaba con todo. Dudley casi no comió por lo del "incidente" de la galleta canario de los gemelos. Luego Arthur y Dudley partieron, pero como no se podía aguantar más el hambre Dudley cogió un mantel y echó un montón de comida para llevársela.


	2. Fuera de lo común

**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Fuera de lo Común**

* * *

Harry y Ron subieron a la habitación, que seguía casi Igual, color naranja brillante con cosas de los Chudley cannons lo único diferente eran unas fotos de él, Harry y Hermione que habían tomado el año anerior después de ganar el juego de quidditch. Había comido tanto que se sentía pesado y decidieron jugar unos partidos de snap explosivo. Dejó salir a Hedwig mientras Ron le daba de comer a Pig. Antes de acostarse Harry recordó que al otro día cumpliría años, se le había olvidado por todas las cosas que habían sucedido durante el día.

* * *

Harry despertó cuando un rayo de sol le dio en la cara. Ron ya había bajado, se preguntaba si había dormido más de lo normal. Bajó a desayunar y ya todos estaban en la mesa.

-¡Felicidades Harry! - dijo Ron

- Felicidades cariño- dijo la Sra. Weasley -

Si, feliz cumpleaños- dijo Ginny

Todos lo felicitaron y luego ron subió un momento. A los minutos bajó de nuevo.

- Aquí harry, tu regalode cumpleaños- dijo ron

-Gracias Ron- contestó Harry Era una caja con muchos Sortilegios Weasley (galletas canario, varitas de pega, bombas fétidas y unos bombones que hacían que la cabeza se achicara), ranas de chocolate y Pepitas de todos los sabores.

- ah, y también está Hedwig con un paquete, que debe ser de Hermione y otra lechuza más, al parecer del colegio que debe ser de Hagrid.

- Ok- contestó Harry y siguió desayunando. Se escuchó un ruido en la ventana. Era una lechuza marrón-rojiza con tres cartas. Una para ron, una para Harry y otra para Ginny.

-Son las cartas del colegio- Dijo la Sra. Weasley

-Podemos ir al Callejón Diagon hoy a comprar las cosas del colegio- Dijo ron - Tendrán que ir ustedes porque tengo mucho que hacer. - Dijo la Sra. Weasley.

- Mejor dicho... cosas de la orden-le dijo Ron a Harry  
  
Cuando Harry abrió la carta encontró los resultados de los T. I. M. O. s. Salió bastante bien en las pruebas. Sus peores fueron pociones, como era esperado, y astronomía. Harry recordó lo que sucedió esa noche en los terrenos del colegio cuando tomaron la prueba de astronomía y supuso que todos iban a salir más o menos igual. Su mejor prueba fue la de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Cosa que sorprendió mucho a Harry, pero al parecer a Ron no  
  
Harry subió con Ron a la habitación y leyó las cartas.  
  
La primera fue la de Hermione:  
  
Harry:  
  
Muchas felicidades. Espero que te agrade el regalo. Lo compré por "Vía Lechuza", lamento no haberte escrito antes, pero como estabas en casa de Ron espere a que fuera de mañana para mandarte a Hedwig.  
Besos,  
Hermione  
  
Harry abrió el paquete. - ¡WOW! Un libro de El Mejor Cuidado para las Saetas de Fuego. Lo ojeó y lo guardó. Cogió el mismo pergamino que le envió Hermione y por la parte de atrás escribió a Hermione invitándola al Callejón Diagon. Le amarró el pergamino en la pata de Hedwig y la dejó volar. Después cogió la carta de Hagrid y la leyó:  
  
Harry,  
  
Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que lo estés pasando bien con Ron. He estado muy ocupado y no te he podido escribir anteriormente, pero espero que con el regalo lo pueda remediar.  
Hagrid  
  
Harry abrió su regalo y encontró artículos de Honeydukes. Caramelos que hacían que la lengua cambiara de color, goma de mascar que hacía cosquillas, unos bombones que calentaban las orejas y varitas de azúcar.  
  
Luego de unas horas todos se cambiaron, como costumbre Ginny tardó un poco más. Los gemelos ya se habían ido a trabajar porque surgió una complicación en su tienda y salieron muy rápido después de la lechuza de Lee Jordan.  
  
Justo antes de irse regresó Hedwig con la carta de Hermione diciendo que le habían dado permiso para ir al Callejón Diagon y que iba a viajar a través de los polvos Flu.  
  
Harry, Ron y Ginny encendieron una fogata, se despidieron de su madre y se fueron al Callejón Diagon. Luego de llegar caminaron por el Callejón buscando a Hermione. Después de un buen tiempo encontraron a Hermione en Flourish y Blotts ojeando unos libros de Aritmancia.  
  
-Hola Hermione- Dijeron los tres a coro

-Hola a todos- les contest

- ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó Ron

-Bien- contest

-Necesito ir a Gringotts a buscar dinero en mi cámara ¿me acompañan?

-Claro- contestaron De camino a Gringotts se encontraron con Dean Thomas y Ginny se fue con él. Llevaban saliendo desde el final del pasado curso. Cuando salieron de Gringotts, mareados y con nauseas fueron a comer helado a la Heladería Florean Fortescue. Luego fueron a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros. Ron y Harry querían entrar a la tienda de Artículos de quidditch, y Hermione accedió. Estuvieron una hora viendo las maravillosas cosas que tenían ahí. Compraron túnicas nuevas y nuevos ingredientes para pociones. Como estaban exhaustos decidieron ir al Caldero Chorreante a beber unas cervezas de mantequilla.  
  
Para su sorpresa se encontraron con ...

- ¡Dobby! , ¿que haces aquí?

- HARRY POTTER, como está señor-contest

-ehhh..., bien- contest - ¿Qué hace por aquí?

- Comprando las cosas para el colegio- dijo ron - ¿y tú Dobby? - preguntó hermione

-Tengo libre un sábado al mes y aproveché para venir a comprar más calcetines porque la mayoría de los que tengo se rompieron. -  
  
Todos miraron hacia abajo. Dobby tenía un calcetín violeta con circulitos amarillos y naranja con un roto en el talón en un pie, y en el otro un calcetín rojo con muchas líneas verdes y azules que no estaba roto, pero muy sucio y , maltratado.  
  
-Que bien Dobby- Contestó Ron con "ánimo" - Ahora Dobby se tiene que ir, tiene que volver temprano al castillo-

-Nos vemos Dobby- Dijo harry

-Adios  
  
Minutos después entró Ginny sonrojada.

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny? - preguntó Ron

-Nada- Contest

-No me mientas porque soy tu hermano ¿sabes que estás sonrojada?

- ¿En serio? - y tapó sus manos con la cara diciendo algo como "que vergüenza"

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- Sugirió Hermione

-Si, es cierto- Dijo Harry

- Bueno, iré a mi casa, buscaré mi baúl y a Crookshanks e iré a tu casa- Dijo hermione

-Bueno - dijo ginny

-¿ Vienes para casa? ¿tan pronto? - protestó ron

- De seguro no te importa que Harry esté en tu casa. ¿No quieres que vaya? ¿Por qué, porque soy una chica?¿te molesta? - Dijo hermione

-No es nada de eso Hermione, sólo pensé que vendrías después- dijo Ron tratando de arreglarlo

- Pues Tu madre me invitó y además no te voy a molestar, puedo estar con Ginny... y Harry- Hermione cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y desapareció. Luego Harry, Ron y Ginny hicieron lo mismo. Al llegar a casa de los Weasley Harry subió al cuarto de Ron y dejó todas sus cosas del colegio en el baúl. Diez minutos después llegó Hermione con sus cosas y con Crookshanks. Harry la saludó de nuevo y decidió ir al patio con su Saeta de fuego. Ron lo acompañó. No sé que le pasa a Hermione-dijo ron mientras se elevaban-se molesta por cualquier cosa- y harry escuchó que susurró akgo como "Inmadura"

- Pero Ron, si pensaras antes de hablar, no te hubiera pasado nada de aquello- Dijo Harry a Ron no contestó y siguió dando vueltas en su escoba. No hablaron por un rato e incluso tampoco después de entrar a la casa. Luego vieron llegar al señor Weasley:

-hola a todos- dijo Arthur -Hola-

-Bueno, vamos a cenar- dijo la Sra. Weasley Mientras cenaban todos hablaban con entusiasmo. Harry les preguntaba a los gemelos sobre si habían tenido noticias de Voldemort, ya que ellos ya podían estar en la Orden, pero no le dijeron nada. Eso lo llevó a pensar en Sirius. Habia estado las primeras semanas de vacaciones triste y no se perdonaba la muerte de Sirius, pero desde que llegó a casa de los Weasley se sintió distraído y no había pensado ene so hasta ahora. Luego la Sra. Weasley se paró de la mesa y buscó algo en el horno. Era un pastel de cumpleaños. Con su varita encendió fuego a las velas y todos le cantaron cumpleaños a Harry. Harry estaba sorprendido y emocionado a la vez ya que nunca en su vida los Dursley le habían hecho eso.... Bueno... ni siquiera los felicitaban. Fred hizo aparecer un cartelón que decía ¡Felicidades Harry! y comenzaron a comer pastel. Cuando todos terminaron Harry subió para acostarse con una sonrisa en la cara


	3. Lo que más temían

Capítulo 3: Lo que más se temían  
  
Al otro día Harry y Ron se levantaron casi a la vez y decidieron bajar a desayunar. No había más nadie despierto en la casa sólo una carta sobre la mesa:

Chicos  
  
Su padre y yo tuvimos que salir temprano de emergencia. Por favor no salgan de la casa por ninguna razón. Manténgase juntos todo el tiempo porque hay peligro. No me dio tiempo de hacer desayuno, así que traten de arreglárselas de algún modo. Volveré tan pronto pueda  
Besos,  
Mam

P.D. Fred y George, quédense ahí, no dejen a tus hermanos ni a harry y hermione solos en ningún momento. Sé porque se los digo.  
  
Harry y ron se miraron preocupados  
  
-¿Qué habrá sucedido?... - dijo Ron

-¿Tu crees que tenga algo que ver con Vol... con quien-tu-sabes? - dijo Harry

-No sé, pero lo que sea que haya sucedido, debe ser algo grave por el tono de esta carta.  
  
Justamente después que Ron terminó de decir esto entró una lechuza con El Profeta. Ron le dio a la lechuza los 5 sickles y esta se fue volando. Cuando Ron abrió el periódico se quedó boquiabierto. Le pasó el diario a Harry y lo comenzó a leer:  
  
**"ASALTO EN AZKABAN"  
  
** En horas de la madrugada se reportó un ataque a Azkaban en el que  
todos los mortífagos fueron liberados, alegadamente, por El-que-no-  
debe-ser-nombrado en persona. No se sabe como lograron escapar, pero  
actualmente funcionarios del ministerio están en proceso de  
investigación. Hasta ahora no se han reportado muertes, pero un mago  
del ministerio, Walt Rushner, fue gravemente herido y fue llevado a  
St. Mungo. Hasta ahora no tenemos mucha información sobre el caso,  
pero los mantendremos informados. Ante toda esta situación le  
recomendamos cautela y precaución. El mundo mágico dejó de ser un  
mundo seguro...  
  
Se escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras. Eran Hermione y Ginny. Hermione llevaba en una mano el diario El profeta (hermione también recibe el profeta) y tenía una cara de preocupación. Con las miradas se dijeron a si mismos... "No lo puedo creer"  
  
-Mamá y papá no están- dijo Ron extendiéndoles la carta a ambas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - dijo Hermione

-No podemos hacer nada... sólo esperar más noticias, Los del ministerio y los de la orden se encargarán -contestó Harry

- Es cierto Harry- dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando los gemelos se levantaron prepararon entre todos el desayuno. Durante el día casi nadie habló. Todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos. Cada vez que oían un ruido sobresaltaban. De repente se escuchó un ¡PUM!....

-¿Qué fue eso? -dijo ron

- Vino del jardín-contestó Fred

-A ver... Era solo Crookshanks. Le gusta perseguir los gnomos- Dijo Hermione.

-¡Uff! -Contestó George aliviado  
  
Luego de unas horas la Sra. Weasley salió de la chimenea.

-Me alegro que todos se encuentren bien- Dijo ella -Se que tienen muchas preguntas, pero no puedo hablar de eso ahora. Suban, busquen sus baúles lo más rápido que puedan.

-Pero mamá- dijo ginny

-Suban, les explicaré luego

Luego de buscar sus baúles la señora Weasley los mandó a la sala.

-Tendrán que ir a Grimmauld place durante el resto del verano. Es el lugar más seguro para ustedes- dijo la Sra. Weasley Pero Harry supo que ese "ustedes" se refería más a él... Todos tomaron los polvos Flu y se dirigieron, uno a uno a Grimmauld place. Harry fue después de Hermione. Cuando Harry llegó a Grimmauld place estaban Lupin y Ojoloco Moody. Los dos le sonrieron a harry.

- Hola Harry- dijo lupin

- Hola Lupin- dijo Harry -¿cómo estás?

- pues... - trató de decir bien pero las palabras no le salían por la garganta

- Eso no es necesario que me lo contestes-prosigió lupin Cuando Harry comenzó a caminar con su baúl Lupin lo llamó:

-Hey, harry, Feliz cumpleaños... atrasado...- y sacó de su bolsillo algo redondo envuelto en una servilleta

- Es para tí-

-No tenías...- pero Lupin lo interrumpi

-Claro que tenía Harry, tu los sabes. Ahora, ábrelo. Harry desenvolvió el pergamino y había una pequeña snitch. -Era la snitch de tu padre. Se pasaba todo el tiempo jugando con ella. ¿te gusta?

- Wow... Muchas gracias Lupin- contestó Harry

-No me digas Lupin, - le corrigió Lupin

- Ok- dijo Harry

-Esta bien q me digas Remus- contestó y harry cogió a Hedwig y a su baúl para llevarlo a su habitación.  
  
-Nos quedaremos es esta habitación grande con los gemelos- dijo Ron a Harry.

-Ginny y Hermione se quedarán en la de al lado, la más pequeña. -

-Ok- contestó harry. Ron salió Harry observó su snitch y la guardó en su baúl. Harry miró su alrededor y sintió una oscuridad en su corazón. No le gustaba aquel sitio. Se sentía oscuro. Algo lo hacía triste. El recuerdo de su padrino, Sirius Black. No tenía ganas de nada. Estaba triste. Volver ahí no era fácil. Ese lugar le traía horribles recuerdos.... El velo... ver a Sirius morir por ayudar a Harry... y se fundió en el pensamiento. "Todo fue mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera practicado la oclumancia, si hubiera dejado el papel de detective... mi culpa... mi culpa" TOC, TOC, TOC.

-pasa- dijo en voz baja. Era hermione

-¿Vas a bajar para almorzar? - pregunt

- No tengo ganas de comer- contestó Harry

-Anda Harry, no puedes ponerte así. Se que es muy difícil para ti volver, pero debes animarte y seguir adelante

- Hermione, no es fácil, es que no entiendes, era la única persona que se preocupaba por mi en todo momento- dijo Harry

- No es cierto harry todos se preocupan por ti. Yo, los Weasley, Lupin...- le dijo a hermione a harry para consolarlo

-Era mi padrino... mi única familia...- dijo Harry- lo quería y murió por mi culpa- dijo harry, esta vez con un taco en la gargata,

-No fue por tu culpa, fue culpa de Lestrange. Y debes saber que Tienes toda una familia. Los Weasley te quieren como su hijo y yo te quiero como un hermano..., pero sé a lo que te refieres. Voy a bajar. Te dejaré solo, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

-Gracias Hermione- dijo Harry  
  
Después de cenar Hermione y Ron subieron para hablar con Harry. Harry que deseaba estar solo no se veía muy animado.

-Me gustaría estar solo- Dijo Harry

-Solamente pensamos que querrías saber que sucedió en Azkaban... pero creo que sería mejor hablar luego- Dijo Ron

- Lo siento- contestó Harry-pueden quedarse

-Bueno....- Hermione comenzó A hablar.

- La Sra. Weasley no nos dio muchos detalles, pero sí es seguro que fue el propio Vol... demort el que atacó-ron se estremeció- Como ya no hay dementores en Azkaban el método de seguridad ha cambiado. Ahora es uno más estricto. Voldemort fue con un grupo de mortífagos, cuentan los magos de la otras celdas, y lanzaron varias maldiciones, pero ninguno de ellos recuerda algo más de lo que sucedió. El ministerio no sabe porque no pueden recordar, pero tienen sus sospechas- Hermione terminó y siguió ron: -Mamá no las quiso decir pero dijo que además del mago herido, encontraron el cuerpo de otro, que al parecer, se opuso al ataque de Tú-sabes-quien. No ha salido a luz pública todavía, pero lo piensan anunciar mañana... Lo único que puedo decir al respecto es que nadie estará tranquilo desde ahora con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado rondando por ahí...- ron se calló y no volvió a decir más nada. Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Todos analizaban la situación...

-Pues...-dijo harry-era de esperarse, tarde o temprano iba a suceder

-Tienes razón Harry- dijo Hermione -Me sorprendió que aún no pasara nada durante los pasados meses.  
  
Al pasar la semana Harry se sintió mal. Cada día lo 'obligaban' a comer... y sin ganas tenía que hacerlo. Quería, desesperadamente salir de ese lugar. Pero sabía que no podía. Voldemort estaba por allí en alguna parte y si estaba en Grimmauld Place era por protección. Durante esa semana entraban y salían muchos aurores en la casa. Todos diferentes. Algunos entraban y se iban rápido, otros estaban más tiempo. Harry hablaba mucho con Tonks y Lupin cuando no estaba en el cuarto encerrado. No hubo rastro de Snape hasta el último día de esa semana que llegó serio con cara de perro...como siempre, pero se veía más preocupado de lo normal. "Quien no lo estaría" se preguntó Harry a si mismo. Pero a Harry no le importó la presencia de Snape. No quería ver a nadie. Nada le importaba. Estaba deprimido. Todos los días sus amigos hacían algo para contentarlo, pero no conseguían nada. Hasta Fred y George se comieron unas galletas canario para hacerlo reír... Pero parece que todo ese esfuerzo dio resultado ya que Harry decidió salir del cuarto y jugar ajedrez mágico con ron. También comenzó a hacer los deberes... que eran muchísimos... Un día cuando Harry estaba bajando las escaleras vió a Ginny en el suelo del piso de abajo. Harry bajó corriendo a donde ella:

-¿Qué sucede ginny? Ginny, le dijo-me caí y no me duele mucho el tobillo

-Será mejor que te lleve para arriba para que te acuestes en la cama mientras busco a alguien. - Harry la cargó para arriba. Hermione estaba de pie con los libros en la mano para salir. Cuando vio a Harry a Ginny todos sus libros se le cayeron al suelo y puso una cara de asombro. -

¿y esto? , ¿Qué haces cargando tú a Ginny? - preguntó con cara de rabia.

-Ginny se cayó y se lastimó el tobillo- Contestó Harry

-Ahh... ok- Constestó ella avergonzada

-Iré a buscar a alguien- dijo Harry y desapareció de la vista

-Señor Moody... Ginny Weasley se rompió el tobillo-

-¿Dónde esta? - preguntó moody

-En su habitación- contest

-muy bien- dijo Moody y subieron las escaleras Cuando entraron al cuarto de Hermione y Ginny que estaban hablando, momentáneamente se quedaron calladas. Ambas estaban sonrojadas. Moody hizo un hechizo y le reparó el hueso roto a Ginny, esta se sentía como nueva.

-Gracias Harry- Dijo Ginny

-No te preocupes- Contestó él  
  
Durante los próximos días Harry se fue sintiendo mejor y fue superándose. Estuvo muy ocupado haciendo más deberes y ayudando en la casa. Sabía que lo hacían para distraerlo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, agradecía el esfuerzo de todos por ayudarlos.  
  
Después de la noticia de Azkaban no se escuchó de más ningún ataque de Voldemort ni de nada fuera de lo común. Harry pensó que donde quiera que estuviera Voldemort, estaba planeando algo... algo para hacer perder al mundo mágico.


	4. Un nuevo año

Capítulo tres: Un año nuevo  
  
El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo esperado. Ya se había acercado el día que partirían hacia el Colegio para su sexto año. Ese día se levantó temprano y desayunó con los demás. Fue llevado en autos de ministerio, junto a Hermione y los Weasley, a King Cross y fue escoltado por varios aurores. Llegaron temprano y escogieron un compartimiento en la parte de atrás del tren. Así no serían molestados...aunque siempre Malfoy se las arreglaba para ir de vagón en vagón buscándolos para molestarlos. -Bueno Harry... tengo que ir con Ron al compartimiento de prefectos- dijo hermione -Ok- contestó harry -Volveremos pronto- dijo Ron despidiéndose Ginny y Harry se quedaron hablando un rato, pero luego Ginny fue a buscar a Dean y luego pasó la señora con el carrito y, como siempre, harry compró unas cuantas cosas. Al rato alguien entró en su compartimiento. -Hola Harry- Dijo una voz que Harry no pudo identificar -Ah Hola Luna ¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó harry -Pues bien ¿y tu ya estás mejor?- Harry no contestó-¿y cómo pasaste las vacaciones? -Muy bien. Yo y mi padre fuimos a Suecia con el dinero que obtuvo cuando le vendió el artículo de tu entrevista a El profeta. -Dijo Luna -Que bien-Dijo Harry -Bueno Harry, me voy que estoy buscando a Neville Longbottom porque me quiere enseñar su Mimbulus mimbletonia. Nos escribimos durante el verano y me dijo que estaba grande e impresionante. -Nos vemos Luna Luego de un rato llegaron Hermione y Ron. Ron venía enfadado. Ginny, para no soportar a su hermano, decidió irse -La próxima vez lo mato- dijo ron- Maldito Malfoy... te juro que lo mato -¿Qué hizo esta vez? - preguntó Harry -Comenzó con las estupideces de siempre... a insultarme a mí por mis padres y a Ron por la situación económica de su familia- Dijo Hermione -Debería buscarse algo nuevo para molestarnos... Eso es asunto viejo- Dijo Harry -Tienes razón Harry- Contestó ron Al rato alguien abrió el compartimiento: -¿Alguien ha visto a Michael Corner? - Era Cho y al parecer no se había percatado de que Harry estaba ahí. -No- Contestó Harry -Lo siento Harry- Dijo Cho y se fue colorada dando pasos rápidos, pero a harry no le importó nada Ron, Harry y Hermione estuvieron un rato conversando tranquilamente hasta que ... -Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí... a San Potter, a el pobretón del colegio y a la sangre sucia...Que equipo... - -Lárgate Malfoy- Dijo harry -Yo ando donde quiera- Dijo Draco -No si yo lo puedo evitar- Dijo Ron -¡Ron, NO! - Dijo Hermione- no te vayas a meter en problemas antes de entrar al colegio- -No vale la pena- Dijo Harry -¿No te atreves Weasley? Cobarde-Dijo malfoy Ron se puso colorado de rabia y caminó hacia Malfoy , pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron y no pudo hacer nada. -¡Dejenme! YA estoy harto De repente el tren comenzó a detenerse. -Debemos haber llegado- Dijo Harry -La suerte te salvó, Weasley- Dijo Draco  
  
Cuando bajaron el tren oyeron una voz conocida -Los de primer año, por aquí-  
  
-Hola Hagrid- Dijo Harry -Hola Harry, Hermione, Ron. No saben el gusto que me da verlos - Hagrid Sonrió. Con todos los empujones todos se vieron forzados a avanzarâBueno Hagrid, Nos vemos en el banqueteâ Dijo Hermione  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione, con todos los demás del colegio, excepto los de primero, fueron a los carruajes. Al entrar al colegio Harry se sintió muy feliz y cómodo porque se encontraba en su hogar... su verdadero hogar. Entró al comedor con los demás compañeros. Luego de unos minutos la Profesora McGonagall entró con todos los de primer año para la selección. Después de la canción nueva del Sombrero Seleccionador y de que escogiera cada alumno para sus respectivas casas el profesor Dumbledore se paró y comenzó a hablar: -Bienvenidos a otro año más- Hizo una breve pausa- Comenzaré con lo más sencillo. Para todos los de primer año, el Bosque está prohibido para todos los alumnos. Como todos sabemos, la comunidad mágica enfrenta unostiempos oscuros. El retorno de Lord Voldemort nos ha escandalizado a todos-Muchos alumnos se estremecieron- Por eso debemos tomar nuevas medidas de seguridad tanto en las afueras como en el colegio. Desde ahora no se permitirán salidas nocturnas y las saldas a Hogsmaede serán canceladas. Tanto los prefectos como los demás alumnos tendrán que permanecer en sus salas comunes después de que anochezca. Habrán profesores haciendo rondas y por supuesto el Sr. Filch también. Además, queda claro decir que habrá más seguridad en el castillo. Por el momento debemos estar alerta en todo momento, pero debo decir que el mundo mágico permanecerá más unido que nunca para vencer el mal. -Dumbledore hizo una breve pausa y continuó- Suficiente con las malas noticias. Es hora de que les presente a su nueva Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Nymphadora Tonks. - Por la puerta entró una bruja joven con el cabello corto color rosado y ojos oscuros. Fue así como Harry la vio cuando estaban en su recámara recogiendo sus cosas el verano anterior. Con un gesto de saludo y una sonrisa se sentó en la mesa con los profesores mientras todo el mundo aplaudía, con excepción de algunos Slytherins que preferían las aburridas clases de la Prof. Umbridge ya que esta les daba a ellos más libertades como por ejemplo la Suma Inquisidora. Luego el Prof. Dumbledore dijo- Ya basta de palabrería, ¡Que comience el banquete! -Todos las mesas se llenaron de comida. Harry, que le encantaban los banquetes de Hogwarts comía tanto como podía, pero no tanto como Ron que a cada cinco minutos se servía más comida en el plato. -EH Weasley- Dijo una detestable y conocida voz- ¿comiendo lo que no puedes en tu casa?, me imagino que el dinero casi ni les alcanza para comer bien. -Cállate Malfoy- dijo Ron mientras se paraba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia Malfoy. - ¡RON NO! - gritó Hermione Pero era muy tarde Ron ya estaba encima de Malfoy y le había lanzado un maleficio. Crabbe y Goyle, dos gorilones, lo cogieron , uno por cada brazo pero no pudieron hacer nada. La Profesora McGonagall había llegado hacia donde ellos. -Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley, Malfoy, todos conmigo. Malfoy que andaba tirado en el suelo fue levantado por Goyle y todos se fueron con McGonagall hacia su despacho. -Tremendo lío en el que se metió Ron. - Dijo harry -UY¿es q no podía esperar? El primer día y se mete en problemas... ¿no se podía aguantar? - Dijo enfadada Hermione -Bueno, lleva aguantando a Malfoy por cinco años, iba a llegar un momento en el que tenía que explotar. -Dijo Harry -Tienes razón Harry, pero eso no justifica nada -O sea, ¿Qué tampoco se justifica la bofetada que le metiste a Mlafoy en tercero? -Pues...-Dijo Hermione Sonriendo Se quedaron callados por un rato y luego subieron con el resto de los gryffindors a la sala común. Se quedaron esperando a Ron que llegó con una cara de enfado espantosa. -Detención por una semana... CON SNAPE- Dijo Ron justo cuando se sentó -Míralo del lado bueno, no debe ser tan malo, no creo que Snape te ponga a escribir líneas que te hieran la mano, como me hizo Umbridge. Además Malfoy estará también en castigo. -Dijo Harry -Si es ciertoâ Dijo ron Luego hermione preguntó: -¿Que le toca hacer a Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy? -Malfoy estará con Filch, Crabbe con Hagrid y Goyle con McGonagall. -Por lo menos no estás con Malfoy- Dijo Hermione -¿Se imaginan? Detención con Malfoy-Dijo Ron -No es necesario imaginársela... ¿No recuerdan en primero, en el bosque prohibido? -Dijo harry -Ja, ja, que salió corriendo del miedo-continuó hermione -Si- todos rieron un rato y lego se fueron a sus dormitorios.  
  
Al otro día en el desayuno Hermione le entregó los horarios. -Hoy tenemos doble transformaciones y después Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas- Dijo hermione -¡NO, otra vez con los de Slytherin!¿No se cansan de ponernos con los de Slytherin cada año? - Protestó Ron. Luego de desayunar decidieron salir temprano para no llegar tarde a la clase de transformaciones. La clase de transformaciones los dejó a todos cansados. Pero se alegraron al saber que iban a poder salir del castillo un rato, aunque era con los Slytherins. Todo estuvo normal... Malfoy con sus comentarios gastados que solo le hacían gracia a los de Slytherin. Durante ese día Hagrid había llevado unos Clabberts. Los clabberts eran unas criaturas que parecía ser un cruce de sapos con monos que viven en los árboles y tienen una pústula en la frente que se torna roja cuando identifica peligro. El resto del día fue normal. Harry y Hermione fueron a todas sus clases y luego salieron a pasear por los terrenos del Colegio y a visitar a hagrid. Hablaron con Hagrid sobre las cosas que hicieron durante el verano, hablaron de Grawp y trataron de sacarle información de la Orden pero éste se negó a hablar. Luego de un rato Hagrid los obligó a que se fueran porque se estaba oscureciendo y los acompañó al Gran Comedor.  
  
Al otro día mientras desayunaban llegó el Diario El Profeta con una noticia que les llamó la atención a todos:  
  
"Lucius Malfoy ¿mortífago?"  
  
Hace unos meses atrás Lucius Malfoy había sido atrapado y  
enviado a la prisión de Azkaban. Este había sido encontrado una  
noche atacando al Ministerio de Magia con uniforme de mortífago  
y no andaba solo. Se encontraba acompañado de otros mortífagos y  
del mismo que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.  
Durante el día de hoy se hará un juicio para decidir si Lucius  
Malfoy puede ser considerado inocente y dejado en libertad o si  
enfrentará cargos graves y será enviado de vuelta a la prisión  
de Azkaban.  
  
Justo cuando terminaron de leer esto Malfoy abrió la boca. -Estos idiotas del Profeta se creen que mi padre se va a quedar en la prisión. Mi padre es demasiado como para caer tan bajo en una prisión. Todos sabemos que va a salir. -Este idiota de Malfoy, Ojalá algún día reciba su merecido. Es que estoy seguro que van a sacar a su padre de prisión. -Dijo Ron -Algún día llegará del que nos podamos reír de él- Dijo Harry  
  
Hoy tomarían su primera clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con Tonks y no sabían que esperar. Todos llegaron temprano a la clase -Buenos días a todos yo soy...- Dijo la Prof. Tonks - ¿Ya renunció la porfesora sin ni tan siquiera dar 2 días de clases? -Preguntó Seamus por el diferente aspecto de la profesora. -No Señor...- -Finnigan-Contestó Seamus -¿Y por qué se ve tan diferente? ¿Tenía usted un hechizo la noche del banquete? -preguntó -No Finnigan. Jamás has escuchado de los metamorfomagos? -No profesora, ¿que son? -pregunto Seamus -Podemos Cambiar nuestra apariencia cuando queramos- Contestó Tonks -OK. Ya basta de preguntas y comencemos la clase. -Hizo una pausa y continuó. -El Profesor Dumbledore me ha informado que durante el año anterior la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue completamente aburrida ya que no utilizaban la varita debido a que su profesora no se lo permitía y me ha pedido que les enseñe cosas necesarias para enfrentar el mundo en el que estamos viviendo actualmente. Durante este curso aprenderán desde los hechizos más sencillos hasta pode hacer un patronus. Todos se asombraron cuando escucharon lo del patronus, aunque lo habían intentado el año anterior con Harry. -También he sido informada de las clases secretas que daba el joven Potter aquí, así que me imagino que todos tienen algún concepto de cómo defenderse si alguna cosa ocurre. Durante la clase de hoy nos uniremos en parejas y haremos duelos para medir su capacidad y entonces poder decidir que cosas deben aprender durante este curso.  
  
La clase de DCAO estuvo muy divertida. Tonks se alegró cuando vio lo mucho que habían aprendido con las clases secretas de Harry y los felicitó a todos por su buen trabajo.  
  
Al otro día cuando llegó El Profeta todos se apresuraron a leer para ver si tenían noticias del juicio... y que va...absuelto de todos los cargos. Según es Señor Malfoy, este había actuado bajo la maldición imperius. - Eso tuvo que haber sido Lucius Malfoy con sus sobornos y amenazas...  
  
Esa noche pusieron en el panel que las audiciones para los equipos de quidditch de Gryffindor serían dentro de dos semanas y Harry, que había olvidado por completo el quidditch se preguntó si lo dejarían volver al equipo este año. Ron se acostó temprano porque estaba cansado debido al castigo que le había puesto Snape y la sala común parecía estar vacía. Solo estaban él y Hermione y Ginny y Dean. Harry y Hermione hacían un deber que les había mandado Snape a los de Gryffindor porque Ron intentó tirarle el caldero a Malfoy. Luego de que Ginny y Dean se fueran Harry y Hermione decidieron terminar al otro día porque estaban muy cansados. Hermione se asomó por la ventana - Harry ven acá, ven a ver esto Harry fue a donde ella y se asomó y vio una sombra en los bordes del bosque prohibido... -¿Qué será?¿Crees que debemos avisarle a alguien? -preguntó Harry -No Harry, recuerda que no podemos salir de a sala común a estas horas -Tienes razón Hermione, pero esto me parece muy extraño y además tengo la capa invisible de mi padre. -Harry, ni se te ocurra usarla- Ordenó Hermione -Tal vez sea Hagrid o alguien del colegio. -De verdad que nadie se te puede oponer a ti Hermione-Dijo Harry vencido Cuando Harry se movió se tropezó con la alfombra que había en el piso como reacción natural e inmediata se agarró de lo primero que tenía a su alcance, la túnica de Hermione. Ambos cayeron al piso. Hermione cayó sobre Harry y por un corto momento, se intercambiaron miradas. -Lo siento Hermione, no fue mi intención que te cayeras conmigo- Dijo Harry -No te preocupes Harry, sé que fue sin querer- Contestó Hermione -Ahora si te podrías salir de encima mío, que no puedo respirar, te lo agradecería- -AY, lo siento Harry... de verdad lo siento-Dijo Hermione apenada y un poco sonrojada. Ambos se pararon y decidieron ir a sus dormitorios. -Nos vemos mañana Hermione- Dijo Harry -Si harry, que duermas bien- Dijo hermione despidiéndose.  
  
A harry le pareció extraña esta frase, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se acostó a dormir. 


End file.
